Four Swords: Secrets
by Peace Wing
Summary: Everyone's got their skeletons in the closet...it's time for them to come out...(full summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** It's been two months since Vaati's defeat and all Link wants is to have another adventure and see his friends again. He soon gets his wish when a new evil, much stronger than anything he has ever faced rears its head and the Four Sword is once again needed. Join the Four Sword heroes as they journey to the far reaches of Hyrule to discover not only what is rightfully theirs, their elements, but more about each other, their deepest secrets. Everyone's got their skeletons in the closet...it's time for them to come out.

Hey guys my name is Peace and this is my first story so yeah. This is a sequel to Four Swords (and its manga Four Swords Plus) and all characters are owned by Nintendo and Akira Himekawa. Like I said before this is my first story so please if you are going to comment or review or whatever don't be harsh. So anyways a little background on this here story of mine, this takes place just a couple of months after the first four swords and of course a new evil is back to take over and stuff and the four swords heroes are once again needed. This time however, they have a special a little something they get during their adventure that will help them which would be their elements. Yes I know, this idea seems a little over used, but strangely enough I haven't seen a lot of stories like this on this site so I thought why not I've had this idea in my head for god know how long. So yeah I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It had been a couple of months since Vaati's defeat and all was quiet and still in the land of Hyrule. At least as still as it could be with the current storm raging outside the protective walls of people's homes. Inside one such house was a young boy dressed in a light green colored night shirt with white pants seated in a chair by the window he was looking out of. Light, ocean blue eyes gazed tiredly, almost sad-like, at the little drops that splattered against the glass and leaves and grass alike, taking in the muffled pittering and pattering in his long ears.

Heaving a sigh the young boy leaned over and rested his head on his arms on the window sill. As he resumed his watch, he couldn't help but let his mind drift, his thoughts switching from one topic to another. Many of them were about the current storm, such as, will there be thunder and lightning? Or I wonder if it's cold? Or will it ever end? Soon after that his wonderings soon became sadder and more depressing with each one that came up until one in particular showed its face, or should he say faces. His eyes snapped open and in his mind's eye he saw them smiling, heard their voices as they called his name, felt their touch as they high fived or hugged even though it was now nothing but a ghostly sensation. He felt tears welling up in his eyes and the lump in his throat he didn't know was there until now growing. He bit his lip to keep it in,

' _No crying!'_ he thought, _'you don't need to cry, you're strong! Just think they wouldn't cry…well maybe he wi-NO! you can't cry….you just can't….'_ Gasping he struggled to get his now erratic breathing under control and he buried his head in his shaking arms. All of the memories they shared kept racing to the forefront of his thoughts, blocking everything else out. It won't stop…it just won't STOP!

 **CRASH!**

A loud boom from overhead snapped him out of his reverie making him look up and out. Lightning was streaking across the dark gray sky as if they were cracks in a mirror shining in all of their brilliance. They were soon followed by more thunder that shook the ground. The howling wind blew the rain anywhere and everywhere and were striking so hard that he feared they would crack and break the window. The raw power on display before him left him gaping; it reminded him so much of a great friend of his. They were strong just like the storm-

 **BOOM!**

 _'And just as loud,'_ he mused. The thought brought a smile to his face, _'And we never got along, hardly ever…and yet…I miss him the most…or maybe he's the most memorable because of it how loud he is'_ another streak of lightning once again drew him from his thoughts, however this time it only caused an even bigger smile on his face. _'This reminds of that time when it rained and we were on our little quest. We got so excited, well one of us did, and just like little kids we ran outside and played in the rain. Well more like wrestle since_ _ **he**_ _, of course had to egg me on.'_ He giggled, _'We got mud all over us and we laughed so hard afterwards because of it. That's one of the few times we ever got along.'_ The storm once again reminded the young boy of its presence with another blast of thunder.

 _'Maybe I could…? No, I'd probably get sick afterwards….but…'_ another thunder clap sounded as if encouraging him to follow his heart's desire. With a growing grin he jumped up from the chair and ran to get on his boots. Putting them on, he decided to not where a cloak and made for the front door. As soon as he swung it open the cold rain splattered against him, drenching the young boy in mere seconds. The wind that once seemed harsh was now only a gentle breeze blowing some of his golden hair out of his eyes. The thunder that once roared now rumbled, as if pleased he was now outside, and the lightning made beautiful displays that filled his vision. He couldn't help his growing excitement, and just as he'd done before some two months ago, he ran outside and played in the rain. He ran, jumped, splashed, skipped, and danced in the mud and laughed as he got dirty, just like he once did with them.

As he continued he felt the urge to just let it out grow within him, to let down his walls for just a moment. No one was there to see or listen. With that in mind he started to sing. No words, just a beautiful sound made up of nothing but pure emotion expressing his joy and his sadness, almost like nostalgia. It truly was a beautiful voice to go along with a beautiful melody, might as well have been an angel, perhaps a siren instead, that had to be singing. As he continued the storm seemed to match with it making up the music to match the vocals, a true song of nature.

This one of the things he liked to do, singing, it made him feel free and alive. It was his outlet for his pent up feelings, a release. No one knew however, for he was usually too embarrassed or ashamed to even indulge the thought of doing it in front of someone else. It was personal, a secret.

Doing one last little twirl he let his voice fade with the storm that was now nothing but a calm drizzle. Looking up towards the clouds the young boy closed his eyes and stuck out his tongue to try and catch some of the rain on it. He was interrupted however, when someone called his name,

"Link! You're completely soaked! What are you doing out here?!" his father, he forgot that his dad had left for the castle a few hours ago to tend to something that had come up. Something about keese having invaded the kitchen. The boy, now named Link, turned towards his father, keeping the current expression he had on his face, it wasn't often that he smiled now. His father, seeing this, paused in his run just a few feet away from his son. He'd seen that look before with the large blue eyes filled with tears that looked happy and a smile to boot, Link had had another flashback. No wonder he was out in the rain, it probably had something to do with it.

"Are you alright son?" he asked as he walked towards Link. Link on his part only gave a nod, and bit his lip. Why? Why did he feel so sad? So…lonely. That was it he was lonely even though he was surrounded by people who cared about him and were his friends. That's another thing he kept to himself, another secret, his true feelings, always handling them by himself even when they got out of control like this. His father gave a sad smile and finally reaching his son, reached out a hand and ruffled his hair. Link giggled then squealed slightly as he was picked up and hugged and he in turn put his arms around his father's neck then snuggled his face into his chest. He needed this, to be hugged like this, to feel close to someone again, to feel loved again.

"I miss them dad…" Link said with a shaky voice.

"I know," his father said, "I know…" and Link started to shake from both the cold and overwhelming emotions. And they stayed like that, with Link shaking and trying to compose himself and his father rubbing his back soothingly and whispering sweet nothings into his son's ear. It wasn't until a rumbling thunder that his father looked up at the storm that was starting to get worse again.

"Let's get you cleaned up" his father said, and like a small child, Link was carried inside dripping wet and muddy and happy yet sad and still feeling lonely yet loved and yearning for the chance to be alone again to sing yet not wanting to be alone again. And as he was carried in he let one small tear slip down his face.

Secrets kept: 2


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2 guys enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story

 **Song of Inspiration:** Fallen Heroes by Audiomachine

* * *

It was now nighttime and the storm had only gotten worse. The streets were starting to fill with water in Castle Town and in the country side it was too slippery to walk on. With each deafening thunder the ground shook and despite the rain it was starting to feel rather hot. A few trees were even knocked over by the speeding winds.

' _This isn't normal,'_ Zelda thought. She was standing before her window in her room with a book in her hand. She had been reading it before the storm hit and had gotten decently far when the lightning decided to make its usual flashy entrance. At first the princess ignored it, dubbing it as a regular thunderstorm, until she felt something. Something akin to, oh how should she put it…eerie? Something dark yet had a sickeningly sweet undertone that seemed to draw you in. Not liking said feeling she had shot out of her bed in alarm. Now she watched in shock as another tree outside the city walls was blown over, and she could've sworn that she heard the wind cackling. _'Not normal at all.'_

* * *

Outside of the castle in the city streets and in the country side, the people were running back to their houses or other forms of shelter in a panic. Despite not having special senses like the princess they could tell when something was seriously wrong. Some even went so far as to board up their windows, but many watched the chaos. Including Link, who having been out in the storm only a few hours before, was standing by his own window like Zelda in shock. His brows were furrowed and eyes shining with concern he turned to his dad,

"Hey dad, something doesn't seem right about this."

"Hmmmm…" His father came up beside him and put a hand on the window sill to lean on as he looked at the clouds. "You're right about this one son, there is no way that this-"another tree fell over not too far away from their house, "-is natural"

"…yeah"

"…Stay here."

"WHAT?!" Link exclaimed, but his father was already in his own room getting his gear together. Running over he yelled, "Are you seriously going out there IN THAT?!"

"Link please keep your voice down and yes I am." His dad replied currently strapping on his chest plate. With that done he was reaching for his sword when Link snatched it.

"Then I'm coming too!"

"No you are staying here like a told you to. Now give me my sword."

"Not until you say I can come!"

"Link give me my sword."

"No!"

"Link."

"Uh-uh!"

"Give me my sword." He was starting to lose his patience.

Yet so was Link, "I WON'T! I WON'T I WON'T I WON'T!"

"LINK MATAIS(1) OLSEN! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS BEHAVIOR! NOW GIVE! ME! MY! SWORD!" Link knew he had messed up when his father used his full name, especially when he yelled. He didn't like yelling, or just loud, over bearing sounds in general along with whatever was creating it for they scared him. And right now his father was scaring him and so much so that he was shaking, thankfully it wasn't visible, and staring up at him with wide eyes.

Not wanting to incur his father's wrath he hesitantly handed back the sword and cast his sight to the ground. Giving a huff, his father grabbed his sword and marched out of the room to the front door. Timidly Link followed, "Can you at least tell me why I can't come?" he said slowly, quietly. The clanking of metal boots stopped just before the door and Link froze.

' _Oh crap! He heard me?!'_ he kept his gaze on the floor not wanting to see his dad's reaction. He heard his dad shifting, then a sigh followed by that familiar clank! Clank! Clank! That was steadily getting louder, closer. _"Oooh I'm really gonna get it now!'_ he felt a hand on his shoulder,

"Look at me Link," slowly he raised his head just enough to see his father. Crouching down to his level his dad said, "The reason is because it's too dangerous. Even though-"he put up a finger to silence Link's argument, "Even though you are a knight, an astounding one at that, and have defeated both Vaati and Ganon and have become a hero, you are still my son and I want to keep you as safe as I can."

"…Dad…"

"So _please_ stay here for me, alright?" Brown and Blue eyes locked for just a few moments before Link gave a reluctant. His dad ruffled his hair as he straightened up and once again went for the door. Then out of childish impulse, Link grabbed his father's hand and said,

"Uh…co-come back…okay?" Link's father gave him a smile and a small 'I promise' before he walked out into the pouring rain that quickly enshrouded his form in the mist.

* * *

The combined forces of the wind and rain was ferocious and more than once Link's father fell, but he kept going, the only thought on his mind being that he had to get to the castle. He soon saw the castle walls and relief flooded his system. Reaching the drawbridge he yelled up to the guards that controlled it and the bridge was lowered soon after. As Link's father crossed the bridge he saw someone waiting for him on the other side.

"Captain! Captain Gage!" the figure called out. The newly named Gage gave a short wave and rushed to the figure's side.

"Valenzuela what are you doing out here?"

"I was sent by Princess Zelda to come get you, but it seems as if there is no need. Come, her highness awaits." Giving a grunt Gage followed behind his comrade through the twisting streets.

* * *

About an hour had passed since his dad had left and Link watched the storm with increasing anxiety as it got worse and worse. He flinched away from the window as another thunder blast rocked the house, it wasn't like it was previously when he was playing. Then it had sounded encouraging, wanting him to come outside and…be himself for once. He never really did get to be a kid. Now it only served to scare him witless with its loud roars. Add in the pounding of the rain, howling winds, and creaking wood of the house and it was,

' _Too much!'_ he thought, _'Too much noise!'_ he put his hands over his ears as he sank to the floor. His breathing sped up and he started to shake, _'No, stop it! STOP IT!'_ he brought his knees up to his chest and buried his face in them, squeezing his eyes shut. Every little sound was throwing him off, making him jump and whimper. Then,

 **BOOM!**

The loudest of them all sounded off and he couldn't help but scream. However, it soon came to his attention that it wasn't thunder, in fact the he couldn't hear the storm at all. Confused he lifted his head, removing his hands, and cautiously turned around on his knees towards the window. Link slowly pulled himself up onto shaky legs and looked out only to gasp in surprise. It was no longer raining, but snowing? He looked around in shock as the large flurries dropped to the ground quickly covering everything in a thin, white sheet. Another boom caught his attention,

' _It's coming from over there!'_ he thought as he slowly made his way to the other side of his house, leaning on the wall or other objects for support. He soon made it and looked out of the glass there and saw smoke? A fire? How can there be a fire after all that rain and now snow? Wait where's the smoke coming from? Squinting, he leaned towards the window and saw, _'Is that…THE CASTLE?!'_ crying out he shot towards and out the door.

It was hot. Amazingly hot, yet it was still snowing and not melting, nothing was. And there was no wind, nothing everything was still and soundless. He absently wiped some sweat from his forehead,

"Just what the heck is going on?!" Looking towards the castle again he saw an explosion take place, throwing up even more smoke and…innocent people, "…no…" his dad, "…no!" Zelda, "NO!" he took off.

Screaming, everyone was screaming and running in Castle Town trying to get away from the explosions. Houses were burning and being debris was being thrown everywhere along with…other things. This was the sight that Link saw as he crossed passed under the crumbling threshold of the walls. He cried out as another explosion took place, shaking the ground so much so he almost fell over. Loud, everything was so loud.

Once again running he went towards the castle in the distance, dodging the many pedestrians in his path. Halfway there he was forced to a stop by another ground shaking detonation, but it kept going, an earthquake. He stumbled into the side of the house he was next to eventually falling to the ground. Then right in the middle of the street the earth started to open up swallowing up anything close to it. Shrieking he huddled up against the house trying to get away, and just before it could get him someone yanked him into the house, dragged him through it and out the other side onto the next street.

"Are you okay kid?!" he nodded numbly not looking at his savior as he tried to steady his breathing, it was all so loud. Once he didn't feel so light headed he started running again ignoring the person who saved him when they called for him to come back. He had to get to the castle no matter what, thank the goddesses it wasn't so far away now.

"ZELDA! DAD!" he called out as soon as he burst through the doors. He gasped as he saw the state the castle was in. The once grand tapestries and paintings were all torn or burnt covering everything in the little ribbons and ash, and there were even some…people on the floor. "Oh no…" he cautiously made his way forward looking around at anything and everything, taking it all in. He kneeled beside one of the fallen maids, "Who could've done this?" A crash from up ahead caught his attention and quickly jumping back up he made his way over. It was coming from the throne room.

Bypassing the large double doors hanging off of their hinges he darted into the room, screeching to a halt once he saw what was inside. Or should he say what wasn't.

"Good Goddesses…" The entire ceiling was missing, as in it like evaporated there was nothing left of it not even debris. All of the windows were broken and tapestries ripped to shreds and the thrones, oh sweet mother of Nayru the thrones! They were warped beyond repair looking nothing more than giant lumps of…something. "Wha-what happened?! Zelda? ZELDA!" He called out as he once again started running around the castle but there was no answer, she was gone, probably having either been taken or escaped. Shaking his head he turned to leave only to stop when he saw…his father's sword.

It was impaled in the ground at an angle the dying light of the sun glinting off of its hilt. Its scabbard was laying a few feet away in a dark corner, his father was nowhere in sight. Link's eyes grew wide and his breath caught in his throat.

"Dad?" he walked towards it reaching out a shaking hand to rest it on the hilt, and tears started to well up in his big blue eyes his breathing hitching every few seconds. "Dad are you there?" he choked out, "Come on s-stop hiding. You're scaring me." He kept calling out for him, yet all that replied was silence. No longer able to stand he sank to the ground, putting his hands on the large handle and rested his forehead against it.

"Dad _please_ …yo-you're s-suppo-posed to be here." No not his dad too, anybody but him, "Daddy…please…c-come back…." He was, "Yo-you p-prom-mi-missed." All alone again.

secrets kept: 3


	3. Chapter 3

He didn't know how long he sat there with his hands resting on top of the pommel of his father's sword, and his head resting against the hilt, wide blue eyes staring blankly at the polished blade. It had probably only been a few minutes but it felt like hours. The only thing racing through his mind was where was he? Where was his father? He couldn't be dead…could he? No…no he can't be…he-he promised that he would be okay! That he would come back! So no! He's still alive! I-I know he is! Yet no matter how many times he told himself this the lump in his throat didn't go away and neither did his unshed tears.

Still staring at his father's sword lost in thought he almost didn't hear the loud clanking footsteps that were quickly approaching his small figure. His ears twitched slightly as they registered the new sound bringing him out of his reverie just in time to see a Darknut raise its large battle axe in the air on the his father's blade. Link yelped in surprise as he rolled out of the way of the axe. Quickly getting to his feet he looked up at his enemy as it heaved its weapon out of the stone where he had once been. _'That could've been me…'_ he thought as he jumped back to avoid another wild swing.

 _'I can't keep dodging like this! I need to fight back!'_ with that in mind he raised his hand to get his sword only to be met with air. Gasping he turned his head to look and sure enough his weapon was gone. _'Where? Oh that's right…I left to get here in such a hurry I forgot to grab my sword,'_ once again dodging he got hit in the head by a stray rock that was launched by the Darknut's axe, _'and my shield...great.'_ Mentally face palming he turned to run since he couldn't fight only to run into his father's sword once again. His father's sword. Father's sword. Sword…a sword maybe he could…but wait this wasn't his he just couldn't, but if he didn't use it. Hearing the axe cut through the air he ducked just in time and rolled around the sword putting it in between him and the enemy. _'Well,'_ he thought, _'I don't have much of a choice.'_

Quickly reaching out he grabbed the sword's hilt and with a mighty heave pulled it out of the stone. The Darknut, seeing that's its foe was now armed, stopped its fast advance and started to circle around his quarry, slowly getting closer. Link however was too preoccupied to notice as tried to swing the sword. _'Good goddesses why is this thing so HEAVY!'_ He thought as he added his right hand to the grip and gave an experimental swing which knocked him off horribly off balance due to swords, probably, superior weight and size. The Darknut seeing its chance gave out a loud and low guttural cry as it swung its axe at Link. Giving out his own cry, Link swung his own blade and managed to deflect the attack and using the sword's momentum he continued in a circle and struck the Darknut's side.

That one hit was enough as it cleaved the armor in two, letting the sunlight hit the phantom inside dispersing it immediately. Link stared at the now empty armor then back at the sword in his hands, "What…just happened?" Exasperated, Link just shook his head and lifted the sword up to rest it on his shoulder. "I'm just not going to question as to how I beat that Darknut with one hit" and with that he started to jog down the deserted halls of the ruined castle.

* * *

He must have been running and beating up bad guys for around, maybe, two hours and there was still no sign of anybody. That is unless you count the dead. Link cringed as he saw another body under what looked to have been a fallen part of the ceiling. He looked away and picked up the pace as he continued his search for any survivors, or better yet the royal family and his father. Rounding a corner he almost impaled himself on a Moblin's spear as he managed to duck just enough for it to go over his head. Said enemy gave out its version of a war cry and once again tried to skewer him though Link rolled in between its legs and got to his feet. Whirling around he took his father's sword off his shoulder and swung it at the Moblin's back creating a large gash. Not wanting to waste his time to see if he killed it, Link turned around and dashed down the hall. He was halfway to the door at the other side of the corridor when he heard the Moblin blow a long deep note into the horn it had. Not a second later tons of bokoblins swarmed the hall heading in his direction.

"Crap!" His run turned into a sprint as he raced for the door, however he was soon stopped by more that were coming from said entryway. Looking behind him he saw the other swarm coming so couldn't go back, but he couldn't move forward either. _'What do I do? I can't fight all of them. I'll die! But I can't do nothing either. Oh sweet Nayru what do I do? What do I do?!'_

"AAAAAHHHH!" he screamed as a bokoblin managed to cut his arm before he brought his sword down and felled it. _'I have to get out of here, but where do I go?!'_ he thought as he cut down another foe. Seeing was now firmly surrounded, Link shifted his grip slightly and held the large blade behind him. Then with a loud battle cry he started around wildly as he executed a strong spin attack knocking away many of the monster forces. Stopping quickly he looked around once more for a way out and was awarded with nothing but tons of enemies and bare walls.

He was trapped and there was nothing he could but do his best to survive and fight. Looking down at the sword in his hands he felt a wave of sadness wash over him, _'this is probably what happened to dad…and now…I'm going to…'_ Link grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. _'No…I can't die here! Not like this!'_ he opened his eyes and glared and giving a might yell charged forward at a cluster of bokoblins and swung his father's sword. _'I'm not going to give up! Not when I still have things to do!'_

However, before he could strike again the ground started to rumble and shake and became more violent each second that passed. Cracks started to appear in the stone floor and pieces of what remained of the ceiling came falling down. The monsters started to squeal in fright and made for any opening that would get them out. Link was about to do the same but the floor suddenly dipped at an angle knocking him off his feet and almost sending him off the edge into the black abyss below. Screaming he hastily pulled himself back onto partially stable ground just in time as the piece he used to be on fell away along with monsters.

Getting to his feet Link started running, as to where he didn't know as long as it was away and, dodging any falling pieces and jumping over any empty spaces. Round a corner, through a door, down some stairs, a corridor. Yelling out in panic as the floor left him again he jumped and caught the edge of the opposite side with his right hand as his left clutched the grip of his father's sword. Reaching up he tried to grab the edge with his already occupied hand, but there was no way it would work. Looking down at the gleaming weapon he grit his teeth and let a choked "I'm sorry" before letting it go and watching, the last thing he had of his father, disappear in dark.

Turning away he pulled himself up and continued on down another flight of stairs. It wasn't long until he came upon a familiar room, one he'd only been in once. Looking around the octagonal room he felt a wave of nostalgia hit him. Despite it being mostly empty this room held one very important thing that led to the start of his first adventure. This room possessed the portal to the Four Sword Sanctuary, a way to get to that place where everything started.

Another violent shake brought him out of his trance and sent him stumbling into the center of the room. Lifting his head off the ground he once again looked around but there was nowhere else to go but the way he came and he didn't know how to use the portal. Hearing loud cracking sounds he looked up and saw many little fissures begin to form overhead. _'It's going to cave in on me!'_ he flinched as one large section right above seemed to sink slightly. _'Oh goddesses please no!'_ it sank lower, _'Dear Farore please no!'_ then broke free. He screamed and curled up where he was with his arms covering his face as the roof rushed towards him, and right before he was smashed the portal lit up. Before he knew it the sounds of crushing stone and shaking earth disappeared along with his breath as he landed on the ground.

Gasping to reclaim his stolen breath he wearily gathered his arms underneath him and, after a couple of tries, pushed himself up onto his knees and lifted his head. His big blue eyes viewed his surroundings for any danger and after seeing none, at least for the moment, he sighed in relief. Looking around once again he noticed that he was no longer inside the castle or anywhere near it for that matter plus everything looked so familiar. It wasn't until he looked directly to his left that he saw it. A simple blade with a golden hilt and a beautiful emerald embedded into the pommel, all polished to a nice shine that reflected the light just so. The legendary Four Sword in all of its glory was right in front of him in its hidden sanctuary.

Link slowly got onto unsteady feet and took a few wobbly steps closer before stopping, not wanting to trip. Not that it did much good as a second later the earthquake he thought to have stopped came back. Turning every which way he saw multiple fissures starting to form in the ground that grew bigger and bigger the more they spread. Looking back in the sword's direction his heart practically stopped he noticed that the cracks were spreading towards the Four Sword ripping apart the earth as everything shook. Then he saw the stone that the blade was resting in crack slightly causing the sword to tilt to one side. It was breaking…the sword…it was in danger-his friends, the ones that weapon gave him, were in danger!

"NO!" he cried out as he started running as fast as he could. He managed to just get inside the walls when the ground heaved upwards sending him his knees. Getting back up he noticed how many other sections of the land around him were either pushed up like his own part or were sinking. Focusing back on the Four Sword he ran for it again faster this time as he saw its resting stone now had a spider web of cracks all over it. The ever shifting earth making each step harder from the last but he kept going, his only thought was save it, save the sword, save my friends, save them save them! As soon as he was close enough he jumped just barely grabbing the hilt with both hands and pulling the sword out along with him as he passed by. Just before the resting stone shattered with everything else.

Link cried out as he hit the ground none to gently and rolled dangerously close to the edge of what was now a cliff. Once again gasping for air he tried to get up to see if the sword was alright but then the world tipped and he was sent flying over the cliff with a scream. He put his feet out beneath him to try and slow himself down against the cliff side and was working until something ran into him from behind knocking him over and he went tumbling down. He cried out in pain every time he fell or hit something on his way down earning him either another cut or bruise or maybe worse.

Then his eyes shot wide open and stars burst into his vision as his head struck a rock hard and he screamed. It hurt…it hurt so much…then nothing. Everything started to fade. The pain went away and his body felt tingly all over to the point he barely felt the ground leave him as he was once again free falling. His sight was going swirling and going in and fading in and out every second, nothing was clear but he could make out the quickly approaching ground below. His hearing was muffled and could barely make out anything besides the thumping of his heart and the now constant ringing in his ears. But despite that he could hear…something. Yelling…someone was screaming something and it was getting…slightly louder. Gr…..nn…gre…..green? Is that what they were saying? Why that? Strange…that voice sounded…so familiar. Then he felt something warm and soft encircle him and a nice blue filled his vision. Someone is…hugging me…no protecting me…who? Then Link and the mysterious came to a sudden halt as they met the ground, and despite landing on them the impact force only made his headache come flaring back up. Black spots began to fill his vision and he could make a faint groan then a gasp and a voice; that oh so familiar voice.

"Gre…..sta…..ith me…."

He felt something stroke his cheek…a hand perhaps.

"Com….n….tay…me green…"

What were they saying…? Who are they? Oh wait…a face…I can kind of…see it…

"Green? Hey…ome..on….sta….ake!"

Strange. He looks…

"Hey!"

Just…

"Stay awake!"

…like…

"Green."

…...….me…

"Green!"

"Bl…ue…"

Everything went black

Secrets kept: 3

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry for not posting for so long but I got a huge writer's block and I just couldn't find the motivation to continue this story...until now. So yeah I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter please read and review and if you think I could do something better don't hesitate to tell me! I want to get better so you guys can enjoy better! I will see you all next chapter!**

 **~Peace**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Peace here! uh sorry for not updating in so long.**

 **But uh, I have decided to actually discontinue this story. I just got over the biggest art and writers block I have ever had in my life, but during the time I was in said block I have changed fandoms at least three times. While I still love the Legend of Zelda, it no longer has the appeal to make me want to draw or write anything for it any longer.**

 **I am very sorry, but this kind of thing happens unfortunately. I hope you all understand.**

 **I'm putting this story up for adoption though if anyone wants to take what I have so far (which isn't much) and rewrite or add whatever you want. Just let me know, and if you want to know where I was originally going with the story too then you can ask for that as well.**

 **Once again I am really sorry about this, I really am seeing as to how some people actually liked what I had so far ^^;**

 **The current fandom I am in is Undertale. So who knows I might actually write something for that or not. It depends, but I have already made some art for that fandom as well as my own AU if anyone wants to check whatever I have out. check my bio for the links to those accounts.**

 **I hope you all have a great day!**


End file.
